


Protego

by kalijean



Series: due South Wizard!Verse [1]
Category: due South
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalijean/pseuds/kalijean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A baby son is born to one of Ontario's upstanding pureblood families.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protego

Myra sneered at the house elf to shove off, watching in satisfaction as she scurried away.

Dark stained wood and long flowing curtains, the walls were complete with hateful relatives committed to canvas in death. The eyes of portaits followed her to the crib, most of them whispering, stirring gossip, perhaps sending word. 

Her mother might not truly care that she was here. Everything bought in nine months had been pink. Renfield was covered in hand-me-down blue.

Despite his repugnant surroundings, the boy her mother called Renfield appeared peacefully asleep. Myra curled fingers over the crib frame, watching for a time.

"Hello," she whispered.

Unpracticed hands gathered him up, shaky; anxious to meet him, unwilling to wake him.

The angriest huffs came with a glare from over the fireplace. Myra moved from underneath; her great-grandmother had been a bitter old cow. Steps toward the window came as though Myra carried the brittlest glass, and she nudged aside the curtain to cast light on her brother's face.

"Put him down, you silly girl!"

"Shut up," Myra replied, deceptively soft and sweet.

"Filthy squib. You'll curse him, too!"

"Shut up, Morag, or I'll cut you out of your frame."

"You'll do no--"

" _Then_ I'll stuff you down the toilet."

Quiet.

Renfield didn't wake. He seemed too pristine to have come from their parents. Probability held that he would be among 'nature's nobility', rotting from the inside out.

She stepped further into the cover of curtains. Into the light, as though it would baptise him. He'd be a squib. She was certain.

The window was warm, making her sleepy to her own humming. He fit against her chest, natural, though they had just met. Behind the musty curtain she felt a rare safety.

Renfield still fit, though more tightly to her, when the doorknob clicked.


End file.
